No Longer Alone
by HetaFruitsOuranHp321
Summary: Lets face it: Prussia is pretty lonely... Or is he? When he comes across a nest, he knows that he has to do the right thing and take care of what's inside the nest.


At eight years old in human years, Prussia knew he should've had friends right now. But, looking all around, the only friends he had so far was an alter at the church, Hungary, France and Spain. But since France and Spain didn't come around too often, Prussia was lonely all the time. And that little boy Hungary didn't help much.

"NO PROBLEM TO THAT! I'm fine on my own. I don't need friends!" Prussia shouted as he stood on a rock. "I've got my sword and my..." Prussia looked around until he saw a rock and picked it up, "MY PET ROCK! Ja! I don't need friends!" Prussia looked at the items in his hands. He looked at them for a few seconds before sighing sadly and dropped the rock to the ground. Hanging his head sadly, Prussia sat on a bigger rock then the other one he had held and talked to himself some more.

"Who am I kidding? I have practically no friends... People have friends all the time. Even that ass Austria has friends!" Prussia kicked the rock that had been in his hands and watched it roll into a bush. Then, after a few moments and for no random reason, Prussia decided to go retrieve the rock from the bush. Standing, Prussia walked over to the bush and looked into it to try to find it. What he found next made him gasp.

There, behind the bush, was a nest. In the nest was a single egg. Careful not to touch it for the baby's sake, Prussia calmly looked at it. It was a pure white egg that looked as smooth as a stone. It's shell was unharmed and perfectly peaceful. There was only one problem though.

"Where's your momma, little guy?" Prussia asked concerned. This wasn't normal to find an egg abandoned all alone in a nest where it could get harmed. Prussia then developed a plan for the egg's sake. He decided that he would wait for the mother to come back. So Prussia went over and grabbed some leaves and grass to cover up the egg so it would stay warm waiting. Carefully doing so, Prussia successfully covered it and went behind the tree that the egg was in front of.

As Prussia waited for the mother, he never took his eyes off the little egg. The only time he would look away was to either blink, eat and drink, do some bathroom duties or just to see where he was going when he finally decided to sit. All too quickly, night-time had arrived. And to Prussia's anxiety, the mother had not once come. Feeling worried, Prussia did the one thing he could think of to do: Get up and take the egg home.

Careful as to gently pick it up, Prussia held the egg in his hands. To his great sadness, the egg had become slightly cold. He then stroked it carefully and whispered to it.

"It's okay little guy... I'll take care of you... The awesome me will be your new daddy from now on..." Prussia promised the egg. To his happiness, the egg was now warming up a little in his hands. Prussia did this until he was finally home. Quickly, but quietly and carefully, Prussia hurried up the stairs to him room holding the egg in both hands. When he finally arrived in his room, Prussia closed his door and gently set the egg down on his bed.

After looking around in his closet for an empty box, Prussia was finally successful when he found an empty shoebox. He then set it in the middle of the floor and rummaged through his drawers for some old shirts and such that would be fine for a little nest. After finding the right shirts, Prussia arranged them in the box on his floor to make it in the shape of a nest. When he was satisfied, he placed the box on the bed and carefully and gently put the egg inside of the box. Smiling, he looked at the egg. It looked more peaceful and warmer there than where it had been originally.

Getting on his pajamas, Prussia yawned and put the box on top of his bookshelf. There it would be definitely warm enough to stay alive. He then turned off the lights and then spoke loud enough for his now baby egg to hear.

"Goodnight, little guy." Prussia said. And then he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Prussia woke up to something chirping and fuzzy on his head. Opening his eyes, he nearly screamed when he saw a yellow tiny butt and tail in his face. Gently grabbing it, Prussia then realized what it was. The egg. IT HATCHED OVERNIGHT!

"I'M A VATTI!" Prussia nearly screeched when he held the tiny baby chick in his hands. Going outside despite being in pajamas, Prussia dug in the dirt until he found some worms for the baby bird's breakfast. After it was well fed, Prussia went back inside and grabbed the box nest from his bookshelf. He then put the little baby bird in the box. "Hello little guy. I'm Prussia. I'm going to take care of you from now on. Okay?" The baby bird tilted its head to the side as if confused for a moment before nodding. Prussia looked taken aback.

"Y-You can understand me?" The baby bird nodded its head again. "That's amazing... I'm gonna have to give you a name... How about I call you... I know! I'll name you after my awesome human name. Only I'll change it a bit... How about Gilbird?" Prussia suggested. The little baby bird thought for a moment on the name. Then, with a small chirp, the little baby bird nodded happily. Prussia was immediately happy. The baby bird, now Gilbird, liked the name.

Prussia cupped his hands and held them out to Gilbird so that he could hop in. Once Gilbird did, Prussia lifted him onto his shoulders and Gilbird hopped onto them.

"Gilbird, from now on, you and me are going to be brothers. Okay?" Gilbird tweeted contentedly to let Prussia know that he liked that. And, for the first time ever, Prussia smiled a very contented smile. For the first time ever in his life, he had a new best friend.

* * *

**Author's note: So that, to me, is how Prussia met little Gilbird. Cute, no? Alright, well that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


End file.
